Shroud of Darkness 2: Emma
by Kigo4evR
Summary: Takes place after 'Trouble in Tokyo.' Raven confesses, Starfire rejects and is now dating Robin. Now assigned to the night shift for city patrolling, Raven sets out to look for trouble, but finds something different. Who is this mysterious person and why are there demons showing up? Rated M for violence and possible lemons...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Teen Titans and all related characters and places are all property of DC and WB. Emerald Moon is mine. If any one wishes to use her, please PM me first.

**A/N:** This is my first ever fanfiction so please don't hate me too much. ^^; This is an idea i got a bit ago and a near-and-dear friend, Hitotsune-Kozo, quickly convinced me to write this story. this is a Raven/OC. Trust me, it's good.

**Shroud of Darkness 2: Emma**

* * *

**Chapter 1: From the Shadows**

**_Titan Tower (main room):_**

It was 5:30 on a Friday night and everything was pretty normal at the Titan Tower. _Well, as normal as a building of super-powered teenagers could get_, Raven thought as she read her book, sitting on the left side of the half circle couch in the main room. Like always, Cyborg and Beast Boy were watching some idiotic movie. _Ninja Monkeys 3, really guys? You've watched it like 15 times. Couldn't you find something a little less cheesy?_ the blue-haired teen sighed, smiling slightly then stopped before someone could see her smile, though no one did. Before returning to her book, a blob of red and orange caught her attention. It was her fellow team member, Starfire. She was watching the movie, but with less interest. Raven's face saddened. _Starfire. Why? Why did you choose him over me? I could have given you more than he ever could and yet you still chose him._ She sighed, standing up and walking towards the door. Perhaps some meditation could help me relax since reading isn't doing much good. She got to the center of the room when he walked in. _Speak of the thief_, she internally spat.

Robin stopped at the top of the stairs. "Titans," he called out, getting Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire's attention. "I've done some thinking lately and I think we should start patrolling the city."

_Nice idea, birdbrain! Why don't we make target signs and tape'em to our backs while we're at! I'm sure all those evil assholes would love it!_ Raven internally sneered. As much as she liked the outdoors, the city was different. It wasn't peaceful and quiet, no. It was loud, noisy, and filled with idiotic people just waiting to ruin the day.

"What! Why? We have a computer that watches the city for us and tells us when the bad guys show up!" Beast Boy whined.

"True, but what if they block our sensors or evade them? You can never be too careful when it comes to evil," the tight-wearing hero stated, folding his arms.

" Aw, man, he's gotcha there BB, and besides, getting some fresh air won't kill yah. It'll be fun," Cyborg chuckled, looking at green-skinned teen's defeated expression.

"Friend Cyborg is right. Being outside can be the fun," Starfire agreed cheerfully as she flew to Robin, gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"But I have the feelings of curiosity. What is 'patrolling'?" she asked, puzzled by the foreign human word.

_Why are you so cute and innocent? Wait she's not cute! she can't be cute, not after turning _me _down like that!_ Raven argued with herself before answering the Tamaranian's question. "Patrolling is where you fly around the city looking for evil, then - depending on how strong they are - you either attack and save the day or call us for back-up."

"That's right, Raven," the masked teen said. "Well, now that _that's_ settled, I did some research and found that most crimes either happen in the middle of the day or in the middle of the night. With that being said, we will have two patrols, one after breakfast and one when the sun sets. The day patrol will last from after breakfast 'til lunch, and the night patrol will be from sunset 'til a little after midnight. Sound good, Titans?"

"Uh, I guess so, dude," the shape-shifting teen answered.

"I gotta question. How are we going be able to patrol all morning, and then turn around and patrol half-way through the night? I'm not too sure about you guys, but my batteries won't last that long," stated Cyborg.

_I have to agree with Cy on that one. I may be a fan of late night reading but patrolling all nite AND day? Aw HELL no!_ the gray-skinned hero thought.

"Good question, Cy. All of us won't be patrolling at the same time; we'll take shifts. One of us will go on the morning patrol and then someone else will go on the night patrol. We'll rotate shifts every week," Robin explained. "So, who wants the day shift?"

"I will gladly go on the day patrol!" Starfire exclaimed in her usual cheeriness.

"Sure, Starfire. Now, who wants the night shift?" he asked.

"I'll take it," the half-demon said. _Now that I've got the night shift I won't have to see the "Happy Couple" as much. Guess this patrol thing isn't so bad after all._

"Alright then. Since its already 6 o'clock, there won't be a day patrol. You can go tomorrow, Star," said the boy wonder.

"Yes, Love Robin," she agreed.

"Well, since all that's been covered, lets eat!" the robotic teen exclaimed.

* * *

**_Titan Tower, sunset (Raven's room):_**

_Well, the sun is setting. Better head out_, Raven thought, looking out the window in her room. She turned and walked to her closet, grabbing her signature blue cloak and putting it on. She began to walk towards the door when, suddenly, there was a knock. _Wonder who it is?_ She approached the door and cracked it open so she could see who was there. When the door opened, she came face-to-face with Starfire.

"Friend Raven, before you close the door, could I talk to you?" the orange-skinned alien asked.

"You already are," she replied sharply. "Fine. Come in, but I've gotta leave soon so make it fast. I don't want to piss off Boy Wonder by being late." Raven opened the door fully, turned on a light, and walked over to her bed to sit down.

"Thank you," she said, stepping into her teammate's room and closing the sliding door behind her. She walked over to the bed and sat down beside Raven. "I am not good with words, so please have the patience," she started. "I have not been a good friend. I have caused you much sadness, and I apologize. I.."

"Don't apologize Starfire," she interrupted. "You have nothing to be sorry about. You don't share the feelings I have for you, and even though I may not like it, I approve of your relationship with Robin. I haven't been fair. My anger and jealousy, as much as I try to control it, clouded my vision. All I saw was that you chose him over me and left me all alone, and not that you are happier with him and that he is happier with you. You deserve the best, even if that means that you date someone else." Raven explained. She took Starfire's hand in hers. "You deserve to be happy, even if that means that I'm not."

"But you should have the feelings of happiness, too. No one should having the feelings of sadness or loneliness," the orange-skinned hero said, squeezing her friend's hand.

"I know, and I will be. Getting over something like this takes time. And I am happy. I'm happy because you're happy," she smiled.

"I do not understand. What do you mean by 'getting over'?" the Tamaranian teen asked, once again confused by the English language.

Raven chuckled. "It means that for me to be happy, I have to get rid of my feelings for you. Once I do, we will be friends again."

"So you are saying that we are not friends?" she asked, her voice laced with worry.

"No, we are, but we are not as close friends as we used to be, before I had ... romantic feelings for you," the blue-haired hero blushed as she spoke of her, now past, feelings. Talking about her feelings, of any kind, always felt awkward. Mainly because she didn't know how to express them; she would just lock them away and forget about them.

"Oh. I understand now." Starfire stood up, letting go of Raven's hand and facing the half-demon hero. "I have enjoyed this talk. It has helped me in the understanding of emotions and how they effect the bonding of friends. I have the hope that our bond will grow stronger." She walked to the door, opened it, and stopped. "Have the goodest of luck on the night patrol, friend Raven," she said with a smile. Waving good bye, she walked down the hall, leaving Raven alone in her room. She got up and once again looked out her window. _Crap, the sun has already set and it's now dark out. Robin's gonna be pissed as hell... Better teleport to the city and avoid any possible chances of running into him._ She closed her eyes and focused, visualizing Main St. in her head. Without a single word, she teleported out of the Titan Tower.

* * *

**_Somewhere in Jump City (11 pm):_**

It had been a couple hours since she had began the night shift, and Raven was bored to tears. _Not that I like fighting, but I could really use some action right about now. I'm almost falling asleep!_ she thought, stifling a yawn as she flew down a less-populated street. As she flew, a loud crash was heard form an alley just ahead. _What was that?_ The half-demon flew towards the alley and hid behind the edge of a building that served as one of the alley's walls. She let her powers reach out and into the alley, searching for any forms of life. None. _Then what made the crash? This alley is a dead-end and I didn't see anyone leave._ She walked into the alley, stopping about halfway and began looking for what might have caused the crash she had heard just minutes ago. As she continued looking through the shadows, she felt a sharp pain in her left shoulder. She yelped and quickly grabbed her shoulder, only stop when her hand came into contact with a feather. _A feather? How did I get stabbed with a feather? It's not even possible._ She gingerly grasped the four inches of feather sticking out of her shoulder and slowly removed it. She hissed with pain. Holding the feather up, she saw that it was six inches long. _God! No wonder it hurts! Had two fucking inches stuck in my shoulder._ Curiosity getting the best of her, Raven carefully ran a finger across the edge of the feather. "ACK!" she yelped, dropping the feather in shock. She had cut her finger, from a feather... This is so going in my book of weirdest things ever. Suddenly she felt another sharp pain in the middle of her right thigh. She dropped to her knees in pain. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" she yelled.

"Feisty now, are we?" the voice chuckled, floating from the darkness to Raven's left.

The teen hero snarled. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"You," it stated. "Dead."

Now the voice was coming from the shadows in front of the grey-skinned hero. "Why?" she asked, her voice dripping with hatred and pain.

A figure appeared from the shadows in front of her. Walking slowly into the light she saw the figure was actually a girl, looking not much older than Raven. The girl was of average height. She was thin, fit, and had pale grey skin, just like the teen hero. Her hair was black, and hung just past her shoulders. her bangs were styled to cover her right eye. Her eyes were strange. They were completely black with thin emerald green slits. She was smiling wickedly, showing a pair of gleaming white fangs. As for her clothes, they were rather pedestrian-like. She wore a green tank top and a black hoodie tied around her waste, a pair of black skin-tight jeans, and a pair of civilian combat boots, the kind that Gothic people would wear. As Raven examined the stranger, a flicker of movement behind the strange girl caught her attention. Wings. She had a pair of black angel-like wings upon her back. Black feathers. _Looks like I found my attacker... and a good looking one at that._ The thought caused the injured teen to blush, turning her cheeks a little darker grey.

"Like what you see, Smokes?" the girl smirked, placing her right hand on her hip.

Now the grey hero's face was an even darker grey.

"Well, _that_ answers my question," she chuckled, causing her ample chest to bounce. The hero's attention went straight to the bouncing pair of breasts on her foe's chest.

"Look, as much I love the attention, could I kill you already? Kinda got a busy schedule tonight," she said, tapping her foot.

Raven blushed even harder, which she didn't think was possible. "W-who a-are you?" she stuttered.

"Oh, goody! A chance to give a lengthy introduction!" the girl exclaimed sarcastically. "My name, Smokes, is Emerald Moon. Emma for short. I am a Hell-spawn Angel, banished from heaven and rejected from Hell. Basically, I died, went to heaven, stayed there a while, got bored, did something bad, got kicked out, and then was sent to hell where I stayed for a while, too, and got kicked out again and then banished to earth for eternity. So I'm neither living, nor dead, simply just here," she explained, shrugging. "So, any questions?"

"Yeah, one. Could you maybe, I don't know, fuck off? I'd like to deal with my wounds and go home," the teen hero stated.

That rubbed the HSA, Hell-Spawn Angel, the wrong way. She snarled with irritation. Walking over to the wounded teen, she plucked an 8 inch feather from her right wing. As she held it in her hand, it began to morph into the shape of a knife. Getting ready to stab the teen hero, Emma grabbed her neck and started to lift her off of the ground. She suddenly shrieked, dropped her, and backing up a few feet. Her face almost as white as the moon that bathed the two grey-skinned teens in light.

"Y-You're p-part human?" she stuttered in utter shock.

"Didn't . . . realize that till now, paper-face?" the teen hero coughed.

"I-I... Shit. I'm sorry. All I smelled was demon so I..."

"Assumed that I was just another big bad demon for you to slay?"

Emma gasped, faking a shocked expression. "How did you know that I slay demons?"

"I can read minds," she said in a monotone.

"Figured as much. I should probably heal those wounds of yours," the ex-angel said. She slowly walked back to the blue-haired teen. Raven tried to scoot away but fell on her back instead, wincing in pain from her injuries. Slowly, she pushed herself up.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you," she said getting on all fours and crawling up to the teen hero, their faces just centimeters from touching. The ex-angel placed her right hand on top of the wound on Raven's thigh. Her hand burst into black flame, the fire licked at the stab wound. Raven hissed in pain but was cut short by the soft feeling of a pair of lips on hers. _Holy Shit! She's kissing me! Why the fuck is she kissing me?_ the half-demon's thoughts screamed at her. What happened next shocked both girls: Raven started kissing back. As lips lapped at each other hungrily, Emma removed her hand from the teen hero's leg and firmly pushed on her shoulder, causing her to fall backwards and break the kiss. Violet eyes met black and green. Grey lips met black with even more passion and hunger then the first kiss. As they continued to kiss, Raven's wounds healed and Emma's fire died away. After what seemed like an eternity, they broke apart, panting for air. They continued to look into each others' eyes, until Emma realized the position they were in. She was on all fours, straddling the living teen fiercely gripping her, now healed, shoulder. Turning a dark grey, Emma got up and dusted herself off. Raven quickly followed. _Wow, she's a little taller then me_, she thought. After a few awkward minutes of silence, Emma spoke first.

"Well, um, I better be going. The world doesn't save itself," she chuckled. As she turned to walk away, Raven grabbed her wrist.

"Wait, w-will I ever see you again?" the girl asked.

"Oh, believe me, Smokes, I _will _be back. Here, take this," the ex-angel reached behind her back and pulled out a white feather. "This was my last white feather, I want you to have it."

"Why?"

"Because it's very special to me, and it will ensure that I _will _come back. I never leave a feather behind." She smiled, placing the feather in the teen's hand. "Think about me hard enough and I'll show up. I'll see you later, Smokes." She cupped ravens cheek with her hand. Tilting her head upward, she kissed the teen hero softly on the lips. She slowly backed up; once she was about seven feet away she winked at Raven and then stretched out her black angel wings. With one big flap, she flew off into the night sky, leaving a very shocked - and happy - Raven behind. _All I can say is, Best Fucking Day Ever. Speaking of which, its pretty late. Better head back to the Tower._ With that thought in mind, she teleported back to Titan Tower.

* * *

**E/N:** What will happen now? Will Raven fall for the new girl in town, Emma? Will she come back? Will Raven tell the team about Emma? Found out in the next chapter!

**Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2: More Introductions Yay

**DISCLAIMER:** Teen Titans and all related characters and places are all property of DC and WB. Emerald Moon is mine. If any one wishes to use her, please PM me first.

Shroud of Darkness 2: Emma

Chapter 2: More Introductions. Yay...

* * *

**Recap:**

"Oh, believe me, Smokes, I will be back. Here, take this," the ex-angel reached behind her back and pulled out a white feather. "This was my last white feather, I want you to have it."

"Why?"

"Because it's very special to me, and it will ensure that I will come back. I never leave a feather behind." She smiled, placing the feather in the teen's hand. "Think about me hard enough and I'll show up. I'll see you later, Smokes."

She cupped ravens cheek with her hand. Tilting her head upward, she kissed the teen hero softly on the lips. She slowly backed up; once she was about seven feet away she winked at Raven and then stretched out her black angel wings. With one big flap, she flew off into the night sky, leaving a very shocked - and happy - Raven behind.

_All I can say is, Best Fucking Day Ever. Speaking of which, its pretty late. Better head back to the Tower_. With that thought in her mind, she teleported back to the Titan Tower.

* * *

**Titan Tower, Raven's room, that night:**

Once in her room, Raven kicked off her shoes and flopped on her bed with exhaustion. _What just happened? First, I'm flying through the city, hear a crash in an alley way and I go to check it out. I look around and didn't sense anything. Then the feather some how stabbed me in the shoulder and another one in my thigh. _She winced at the memory of the wounds. _Then she showed up, _Emerald_. Why did she kiss me? _The teen ran her fingers across her dark grey lips. _Her lips were so soft and warm. _She blushed._ Wait... How can a dead person have warm lips? _The teen hero quickly sat up, only to lay down shortly after._ Oh right the whole nor living nor dead thing... Weird... Oh well._ She shrugged, stretching a little to loosen some tense muscles. _She was so mysterious. I couldn't sense her yet the second she showed herself I could read her mind. But the only thought I could see was what her "job" is... Usually I can read any one's mind like an open book. It was like she only showed me what she wanted me to see. Nothing more, nothing less. Huh. Oh Gods, I'm tired._Yawning loudly, the half-demon teen curled up and fell asleep, unaware of the pair of black and green eyes watching her from the shadows.

Small rays of sun light shined through the thick black curtains in Raven's room. As the sun moved through the sky, the rays traveled across the floor, up the bed, and soon onto a sleeping teen's face. She groaned, scrunching her face in discomfort. Opening her eyes, she hissed as the light temporarily blinded her, causing her to sit up. Rubbing the last remnants of sleep from her eyes, Raven slid her feet off the bed and stood up only to loose her balance and fall back on to her bed. Urg I hate mornings... The grey-skinned girl finally opened her eyes fully and sat on her bed, staring at the floor for several minutes before attempting stand again. After wobbling for a second or two, she steadied herself and began her morning routine of stretches. Once complete, she brushed her hair. _Food. I need food._ Looking at her clock, the teen saw that it was already 11 am. _Good, I can still make breakfast._ She walked to the door, opened it, and walked out into the hall. closing the door, she headed down the hallway towards the main room.

Everybody - but Raven - was up , fed, and doing their daily thing. Robin was on his computer, looking at the latest criminal records. Cyborg and Beast Boy were busy playing video games and Starfire had left 5 hours ago, starting her shift on the day patrol. The sound of the door opening and closing caught the boys' attention. Raven walked into the main room only to be met by 3 shocked faces.

"What?" she asked in her usual mono-toned voice.

Robin was the first to speak up, "Good God Raven! What happened to you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're bleeding!"

She looked down and saw the blood stains on her cloak from last night. _Shit! I didn't change my uniform!_ "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"Rae, how can we not worry about it? You're injured!" Cyborg stood up and rushed over to the grey-skinned girl. He pulled her cloak back to reveal her shoulder and legs, only to find them wound-less. Raven jerked her cloak out of the robotic hand of her team mate and hovered around him only to bump into Robin.

"What happened last night? Who did this to you?" He asked, his voice laced with worry, though his face was emotionless as always.

"Like I said, it's nothing. Now please let me pass." She said, slightly raising her voice. She started walking past the boy wonder only to have her arm grabbed and pushed back.

"Tell me what happened, Raven. Now!" His grip tightened around her arm making her winced slightly.

"Let. Me. Go." she stated in a very calm yet angered voice. _Either he better fuckin let go or some one better stop him before I loose control and kick his tight-wearing ass..._ She internally smirked as a visual of her beating the shit out of him crossed her mind.

Suddenly there was a flash of black. Robin's hand was pulled off of Raven's arm, and he was kneeling with his arm pinned behind his back by a mysterious girl with grey skin .

"You heard her, Tights. Back off." the girl calmly stated, pinning him with one hand while she took a bite out of an apple in her other hand. She released his arm, smirking as he stumbled forward. Regaining his balance, Robin spun around and attacked the "intruder". He began throwing punches and kicks at the winged teen. While eating her snack, the girl quickly and easily dodged the oncoming attacks. Robin aimed a round house kick to the grey-skinned teen's head. Predicting the the attack, she threw her apple in the air and caught Robin's foot with her left hand. Catching her apple, she finished it quickly, all with out breaking eye-contact with Robin. Swallowing a mouthful of apple, she put the apple core in one of her hoodie pockets.

"Well that was fun. So, Tights, you gonna leave her alone now?" the mysterious teen asked, releasing his foot.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Robin snarled. He got back into a fighting stance. Cyborg and Beast Boy quickly ran to their team mate's side, getting into fighting stances as well.

"Oy, another chance for a lengthy intro," the mystery girl rubbed her temples. Raven snickered, understanding what the girl meant. "My name, boys, is Emerald, Emerald Moon. I'm... a friend of Raven's."

"But Raven doesn't have any friends." Beast boy stated, slightly confused.

"Shut it, Beast Boy." Raven snapped. "Sorry about the green idiot, Emma. He's not the brightest of the bunch." she apologized to her friend.

" s'all good, Smokes." Raven blushed, hearing the nickname Emma gave her. Smiling at the smaller girl's response, Emma put her hands in her butt pockets. Her wings opened up and drooped to the floor, relaxed.

"Well, Emerald. What exactly are you? I know you're not human because of your wings, eyes and skin tone. So what are you?" Robin stood, folding his arms.

"Well, aren't you the observant one! Yes, I am not human, but I was at one point."

"okay... let me rephrase that, What specifically are you?" Robin asked, slowly growing irritated.

"I am a Hell-Spawn Angel." she paused, stretching her wings and arms. She walked over to the half-circle couch, her wings shrunk to only little feathery stubs on her shoulder blades, and sat down. "I was once a regular human, died young, went to heaven and stayed there for awhile. Then, I got kicked out for being a bad girl, and was sent to Hell, where I stayed for a while before getting kicked out for being too good. I was then banished to Earth to live the rest of my existence." she crossed her legs and stretched her arms out on the back of the couch. She leaned her head back until she could see everybody. "Does that answer your question, Tights?"

Robin blushed slightly, "Yes, but I have another question.. what-"

"Oy! I ain't playing twenty questions, got it?" she stated pointing her finger at the masked hero.

"As I was saying, what are you doing here and how do you really know Raven?" he asked ignoring Emma's statement.

Sighing, she got up and walked over to the female titan, seductively swaying her hips as she walked. She threw her arm over the teen hero's shoulders. "I came here cause Smokes' subconscious called me and I know her from last night. Alleyways are great places to meet people. Huh, Smokes?" ex-angel nudged the girl with her hip. Raven blushed heavily, remembering what happened the night before.

"Okay, what have you done to Raven? She never blushes." Cyborg asked, slightly shocked at seeing his team mate blush.

Emma smirked and chuckled. Looking down at the shorter grey-skinned teen, she raised her eyebrow and smirked. The dark violet-haired teen looked up at Emma and read her mind.

_'Should I tell them what really happened or should I make it up?_' Emma thought.

Raven quietly gasped. _What... How... J-just don't tell them about the k-kiss..._ she stuttered as she talked to Emma telepathically.

_Got it._

"She's just embarrassed at gettin' her ass beat in a fight." the ex-hellion stated calmly.

"SO YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HURT HER?" Beast Boy yelled. Enraged, he changed into a grizzly bear and tried swatting at Emma.

Pushing Raven out of the way, Emma caught the bear's paw like a ninja catching a sword. Making eye contact with the bear, she smirked.

"No violence, please." With surprising strength, she lifted the giant bear up and threw him into the couch. Snarling, the shape-shifter got up, changing into a rhino and charged at the girl again. Pushing past Cyborg and Robin, she ran towards the rhino. Ducking under his horn, she slammed into him like a linebacker. No one knows how it happened but, she stopped the charging changeling completely. The shock of the impact caused the shape-shifting teen to change back to his human form. Loosing his balance, the shortest titan fell backwards, taking Emma, who ended up hugging him because of the sudden size change, with him. Landing on his back, the green teen let out a grunt from the impact and the weight on top of him. Opening his eyes, he saw nothing. _W-where am I? Why is this so soft? _He thought. Shaking his head to clear his mind, he attempted to get up only to hear a quiet moan._ W-what was thaaaaa-OH MY GODS! MY FACE IS STUCK IN THAT CHICK'S BOOBS! Whoa. They're bigger then I thought..._ The teen hero smiled stupidly. Emma quickly let the green teen go and sat up. now straddling the green hero, she saw the boy's idiotic smile he was making causing her to laugh loudly.

"Have'n fun, Pip Squeak?" she chuckled. After standing up and dusting herself off, she offered a hand to the - still smiling- teen. Shaking his head to escape his perverted trance, he realized what happened and blushed so hard his face turned the same color of his hair.

He quickly stood up, still blushing. "I... You... Boobs... Sorry!" he stuttered.

"Ha. Ha. Its okay, Pip Squeak." she chuckled. Turning around, she looked at the other teens. "I like it here. Its cool. A lot better then the place I'm stay'n at. Hobos have NO sense of humor!"

"What do you mean, Emma?" Raven asked while pulling up her hood to hide her blush from the display earlier.

"Oh, I stay with these homeless peeps in an abandoned building on the outskirts of the city. They're really nice, but they have no sense of humor. Its kinda sad really." she replied smiling like there was nothing wrong with what she said.

"WHAT!" all 4 titans exclaimed.

"You can't live there! Its not safe or healthy!" the cyborg teen exclaimed.

"Yeah! You could get molested or something!" the changeling exclaimed.

"Ha. Good one, Boob Boy. All the peeps I stay with are girls." the green skinned teen blushed at the name the ex-angel called him.

"Well its still not sanitary." the robotic teen stated.

"And what am I supposed to do about it? its not like I have any where else to go!"

"Stay here!" Raven blurted out. She quickly covered her mouth and blushed, realizing what she said.

"Aw I'm flattered, Smokes, but I don't want to be a burden."

"You wouldn't be!" the tallest titan said.

"Yeah! come on, stay here!" BB pleaded.

"Well if Tights says I can." she said, pointing at Boy Wonder. He calmly walked over to Emma and leaned in so their faces were only centimeters apart.

"You can stay, but I'll be keeping an eye on you. You think you can fool everybody, but you're wrong. I can feel that you're hiding something and I'm going to find out, one way or another. Mark my words, if you do anything to hurt my team, I will make you wish you never existed." Robin quietly snarled.

Turning so she was standing next to Robin, the ex-hellion threw her arm over the boy's shoulders, "Aw, pull your tights and head out of your ass. I ain't gonna hurt your little family! I'm just gonna join it!" she announced rather loudly. Robin shrugged her arm off and quickly walked out of the room, all while trying to hide his blush. That caused everyone to laugh.

"Did I hurt little Robin Hood's feelings?" she snickered.

Cyborg walked up to Emma, Raven following close behind. He held out his hand, "Well then, wanna be a Teen Titan?" she looked at his hand then looked up and looked him in the eye.

"I'd love too, but I think I'm a little too old to join..." she chuckled uncomfortably, rubbing the back of her neck.

"What do you mean? You are at least 17 or 18 right?"

"Well... not exactly. My physical age is 17 but my real age is..." she paused closing her eyes nervously. "167."

She opened one eye and saw both Cyborg and Beast Boy with their jaws touching the floor. Raven had flown to the kitchen, possessed by the overwhelming need for food, and was digging through the cupboards.

"What?" the boys said in unison.

"Heh heh... Yeah, I was born in 1847 and died when I was 16." That caught Raven's attention. She sensed discomfort and sorrow in the HSA, Hell-spawn Angel. She stopped her search for food and flew over to her. She landed and walked up to the taller grey-skinned teen and, uncharacteristically, hugged her. Accepting the hug, she hugged back and the two female teens stood there for several minutes before the taller girl pulled back and cupped the cheek of the shorter girl.

"Thanks, Smokes." she said, smiling weakly. Raven just looked up at her with a look of concern. "Its okay, I got over being dead 145 years ago. The scars still sting here and now." she chuckled. She sensed that something was still bothering the taller girl. not wanting to upset her further, Raven released her and stepped back.

"Wow." was all that the boys said.

"Yeah if you want to be specific, I spent 60 years in Heaven and 60 years in Hell. Then I was kicked out of Hell and spent from then till now here on Earth." At some point during her explanation, Emma's and Raven's hands had intertwined themselves.

"W-well that's... Uh... I guess age doesn't matter... We are all gonna get older soon or later. So, yeah.." Cyborg said, trying to brighten the mood.

"True. Well if you don't mind have'n an old lady on the team, then I'd love to join!" she exclaimed. Before she could move a muscle, Cyborg engulfed the exiled angel in a hug. Beast Boy was close to follow and even Raven joined too. After several seconds, the group hug broke and the main door opened, revealing Starfire.

"Welcome to the tea-"

"EEEEEEEEEP! WHO ARE YOU? ARE YOU A NEW TITAN? WHY ARE YOU GREY? YOU HAVE WINGS?" Starfire quickly flew over to the newest titan, bombarding her with questions.

"I'm Emma, yes, because I just am, and again yes." she calmly replied.

"Oh well,whats you're favorite color, how did you get here, and where are you from?" the orange skinned teen asked enthusiastically. Meanwhile Raven tightened her grip on Emma's hand. Catching the sudden tenseness of the shorter grey teen, the ex-angel squeezed back, reassuring the smaller girl.

"Uh, lets see...Purple, teleported, and uh... somewhere far away." she hesitated slightly.

"Well new Friend Emma, welcome to Earth and to our team of heroes and world saving!" she quickly and fiercely hugged the taller grey teen, causing her to let go of the half demon girl's hand. Smirking, Emma hugged back but squeezed even harder than the Tamaranian teen, causing her to grunt. Releasing each other, the two girls smiled and shared a short laugh. Emma reached over and held Raven's hand. Their fingers intertwined and they shared a short smile. Both grey-skinned girls looked at every one, who all had confused/shocked expressions.

"What?" they asked in unison. Starfire was the first to speak up.

"FRIEND RAVEN! You have found the feelings of happiness again, yes?"

Raven blushed, squeezed Emma's hand, and teleported -both herself and Emma- out of the main room and to her room.

* * *

"Okay... What's up?" Emma asked. Raven sighed. Letting go of the older girls hand, she walked over to her bed, shed her cloak, and flopped on her bed face down.

"mffmm hmmmfmp mfhfmfmm vurf murf."

Sticking her hands in her hoodie pockets, she walked over to the bed only to stop and pull out an apple core from her right pocket. She silently chuckled. Shaking her head, she ignited her hand in black flames and reduced the core to nothing but ashes. She shook her hand, getting the ashes off, and sat down on the bed next to the leotard-wearing teen. _Damn, she's got a nice ass._ The smaller teen lifted her head and looked at the girl next to her.

"Really?" her dark violet hair covered her deep grey blush.

"What? Oh, you heard that? I didn't know I said it out loud, my bad!"

"You didn't."

"Reading my mind again, Smokes? One of these days you're gonna see or hear something you wish you hadn't." she smirked. The violet-eyed teen blushed harder and buried her face back into the mattress, groaning as she did so.

"Aw come on, Smokes," she reached over and put her hand on the smaller teen's back, in between her shoulder blades. "hey. What's up, Hun? Is there somethin' wrong?"

She nodded her head and turned it over so she could see her friend. Emma stood up, turned around and flopped on the bed, belly down. She turned her head so she was face to face the the younger teen.

"What is it?"

"I used to have feelings for Starfire."

"The orange chick?"

"Yeah, I thought she told you her name?"

"Naw, just played twenty questions. That seems to be a popular game around here..." that caused both girls to giggle.

"Oh well, yeah. I used to like her. It was a month or two ago When I finally decided to tell her about my feelings."

"I'm guessing it didn't go well?" the smaller teen shook her head.

"Not exactly, she understood what love was but misunderstood."

"Oh, like you said 'I love you' and she says she loves you back but she thinks you mean like a friend or family not a lover?"

"Exactly, I explained what I meant and she said she was sorry but doesn't feel the same way. I didn't take it so well." the violet haired teen sighed.

"No one does and no one should. Anyone who does is weird or didn't care that much."

"Yeah, it also didn't help that 2 days later Robin asked her out and she said yes. He did it in front of all of us too."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, talk about an emotional bitch slap." the smaller teen chuckled dryly. "Yeah, I stayed very distant, more than usual. It wasn't until yesterday that Starfire wanted to talk."

* * *

**Flashback:**

"Friend Raven, before you close the door, could I talk to you?" the orange-skinned alien asked.

"You already are," she replied sharply. "Fine. Come in, but I've gotta leave soon so make it fast. I don't want to piss off Boy Wonder by being late." Raven opened the door fully, turned on a light, and walked over to her bed to sit down.

"Thank you," she said, stepping into her teammate's room and closing the sliding door behind her. She walked over to the bed and sat down beside Raven. "I am not good with words, so please have the patience," she started. "I have not been a good friend. I have caused you much sadness, and I apologize. I.."

"Don't apologize Starfire," she interrupted. "You have nothing to be sorry about. You don't share the feelings I have for you, and even though I may not like it, I approve of your relationship with Robin. I haven't been fair. My anger and jealousy, as much as I try to control it, clouded my vision. All I saw was that you chose him over me and left me all alone, and not that you are happier with him and that he is happier with you. You deserve the best, even if that means that you date someone else." Raven explained. She took Starfire's hand in hers. "You deserve to be happy, even if that means that I'm not."

"But you should have the feelings of happiness, too. No one should having the feelings of sadness or loneliness," the orange-skinned hero said, squeezing her friend's hand.

"I know, and I will be. Getting over something like this takes time. And I am happy. I'm happy because you're happy," she smiled.

"I do not understand. What do you mean by 'getting over'?" the Tamaranian teen asked, once again confused by the English language.

Raven chuckled. "It means that for me to be happy, I have to get rid of my feelings for you. Once I do, we will be friends again."

"So you are saying that we are not friends?" she asked, her voice laced with worry.

"No, we are, but we are not as close friends as we used to be, before I had ... romantic feelings for you," the blue-haired hero blushed as she spoke of her, now past, feelings. Talking about her feelings, of any kind, always felt awkward. Mainly because she didn't know how to express them; she would just lock them away and forget about them.

"Oh. I understand now." Starfire stood up, letting go of Raven's hand and facing the half-demon hero.

"I have enjoyed this talk. It has helped me in the understanding of emotions and how they effect the bonding of friends. I have the hope that our bond will grow stronger." She walked to the door, opened it, and stopped. "Have the goodest of luck on the night patrol, friend Raven," she said with a smile. Waving good bye, she walked down the hall, leaving Raven alone in her room.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"Well, that explains the happiness thing she asked about earlier. Well, sort of." Emma commented once Raven was through with her story.

While Raven was talking about her conversation with Starfire yesterday night, the two teens had changed their position on the bed so they were laying down, side by side on the bed.

"Heheh yeah..." the smaller teen looked away from her friend.

"There something you ain't tell'n me Smokes?"

"No. No there isn't."

"Okay then. Well if there is anything you wanna talk about, you can always trust and tell me."

"Well... Urh... It's just that I think I-"

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP" the alarm blared, interrupting Raven.

"WHAT IS THAT HORRID SOUND?" the exiled hellion yelled.

"THE ALARM! SOMETHING OR SOMEONE IS ATTACKING THE CITY! LETS GO TO THE MAIN ROOM!"

"LETS- Oh... it stopped. Well lets go then before it goes off again!" Grabbing the girl's hand, Emma jumped of the bed and ran out the door and down the hall with Raven in tow.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 2!

Who is attacking the city? How will this affect the titans? And more importantly, what was Raven gonna say when the alarm interrupted her? Find out in the next chapter!

A/N: Wow! I'm soooo very sorry all of my followers that took sooo long!

Sincerely,

Ki-Ki


End file.
